


Guilt, Love, and other burdens of the heart

by punk_assnerd



Series: Rise by Sin [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Continuation of Bearer of Our Sins, Gen, M/M, MetaHumanAU, Multi, Superpower!AU, also dads of the group Jeongcheol bec im trash lmao, but most of my fics are Meanie centric, but this one focuses on their character development individually rather than as a couple, lots of side pairings and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Mingyu wakes up a few days later with Wonwoo by his side and his heart in his throat. Wonwoo recaps him on what's been happening and somehow he'd rather face his blonde doppelganger again than go  out of their room and face everyone else.





	Guilt, Love, and other burdens of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of the Rise by Sin Series.
> 
> the first one is Bearer of Our Sins  
> you kind of have to read that first to understand what's happening here.
> 
> *unedited and theres probably gonna be a lot of spelling erros so i apologize in advance*

Mingyu sat up abruptly, eye's fleeting around the unfamiliar room he's in as he catches his breathe. Everything's dark. He panics for a full five seconds that he's gone bliind for some reason until his eyes adjust to the darkness and he can see that's he's in a bed and there's a door at the very end of the room right in front of him. He calms down a bit at that until he feels a shift in the bed to his left.

"Mingyu?" a quiet voice called out for him from behind. Mingyu's instincts had kicked in belatedly and he started crawling out of bed, away from the source when a hand came up to his wrist and held him tight.

"Mingyu, it's me." he knows this voice, he knows that he does. He starts raking his head for names but his mind started flashing the last few memories he has; his own face right in front of him smiling wickedly, a gun shot ringing in his head and Jun falling to his knees then down to his face, Chan smiling at him with his head held up and blood tainting his teeth, he sees his hand covered in blood and his everything starting to blur from exhausting himself, from using abilities he never knew he had and straining himself because he had to, he had to save _him._

_Wonwoo._

"Gyu. Mingyu, breath. You're okay. We're okay." Wonwoo had crawled up infront of Mingyu now, on his knees with his hands cradlling Mingyu's face. Mingyu can feel the elder's breathe fanning over his face and it forces out a shaking breathe out of him as he lifts his arms around the elder's arm.  
"Hey." Wonwoo was running his thumbs over Mingyu's cheek in an attempt to soothe him and Mingyu belatedly realized that he was crying.  
"You're okay." Mingyu croaked out. He then wrapped his arms around the elder's body. He pulled him closer and burried his face on Wonwoo's shirt as he cries softly. He could feel Wonwoo's chest tremble from the chuckle he let out as he pushed Mingyu away a bit to look at him again.  
"Yeah. I'm okay. You and Chan saved me, remember?" Mingyu nods weakly. Wonwoo's hand making their way back to Mingyu's jaw as he wipes the last few stray tears from Mingyu's eyes as the younger starts to calm down. His face was a few inches away from Wonwoo's and he could see his eyes welled up with tears even in the dark. He pulled him in again and this time Wonwoo dind't pull back. This time Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu's shoulders with one hand carding through Mingyu's hair. Mingyu preens to the touch and he feels like crying again, and he feels tired, too. He voiced as much to Wonwoo which had him laughing weakly as he pulls away from the hug.  
"You can cry all you want, but you've been asleep for three days, Gyu." Mingyu notices Wonwoo's voice slowly breaking off as he spoke up and Mingyu freaks out.

  
Three days. He's been asleep for three days right after what had happened. They probably moved, which doesn't sit well with Mingyu considering someone (he's gonna have to guess it's Wonwoo) had to have carried him all the way here since he'd been dead weight for days now. And not to mention how they're doing now; if they've gotten groceries for the lost groceries they were suppossed to have brought home that day, how hidden were they now in this new place, are all of them okay?  
"Gyu, it's okay. Everything's fine, okay? Your main concern right now is getting better, okay?" Wonwoo was promptly seated on Mingyu's lap as he cups one hand on Mingyu's cheek. Mingyu could feel a blush rushing up to his neck as he realizes the position they were in and silently hopes that the darkness in the room can help him in hiding that from Wonwoo.  
"Hyung? How's Chan? and Jun hyung?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo sighs.  
"They're both fine. A bit shaken up from the... but uh, but they're okay. Chan's been having nightmares since then and Jun is a bit jumpy with any loud sounds but other than that, they're okay." Wonwoo explained. Mingyu nods. Wonwoo then grabbed for his arms and pulled them off of his waist and held Mingyu's hands in his.  
"Listen, everyone's fine. But i think Seungcheol's taking this harder than any of us." Wonwoo says. Mingyu was about to ask why when his mind started running back to that day again. Everything the other Mingyu and Seunghceol said. Things about them, their abilities. How they got them.  
"We were the only ones conscious when they were telling us stuff about us, about how we got our powers and stuff." Mingyu could here a strain in Wonwoo's voice and he wishes he had asked him how he had been doing for the past few days.  
"He's been closed off, since then. And he wouldn't talk to any of us. Even Jeonghan hyung's not making any progress and-" Wonwoo was cut off with Mingyu's stomach growling comically. Mingyu can feel himself blushing as he tries to stutter out an apology. Wonwoo huffs out a laugh and placed a hand on Mingyu's stomach.  
"Come on. I think Seokmin's in charge of lunch today. I forgot you haven't eaten anything in days. Sorry." Wonwoo says sheepishly. Mingyu then tries his best not to squeal as Wonwoo placed his hands on his waist as he crawls off his lap and off of the bed on the other side. Mingyu takes a shaky breath as he sits at the edge of the bed and tries to stand up. His legs a little off from their days of being unused. He realized, as he looks down on his legs, that he's wearing a pair of worn out sweatpants and mismatched socks. He then feels Wonwoo pressed up beside him wrapping an arm around his back as he maneuvers Mingyu's arm arounf his shoulder as he helps Mingyu to slowly make their way out of the room.

Bright and warm light surges in their room as Wonwoo opens the door which momentarily had Mingyu squinting as Wonwoo drags him out. It's definitely a different place from their previous one, this one with a more open and homey feeling to it compared to the worn out warehouse they've been in for the past eight months. Mingyu looks around and sees that the place was weirdly furnished properly, there was a large couch right in front of the room he just got out of, with two love seats on either sides and a coffee table in front. He sees two doors on the opposite wall of their room and he sees that the kitchen was right beside their room. He hears light chatter and metal pan scrapping on a stove floating around the place and Mingyu feels a weird clenching on his heart when he stepped in the kitchen.

Seokmin was on the right side of the kitchen in front of the stove, stir frying something in the pan with more ingredients laid out behind him in the island. Jeonghan was laughing quietly as he was chopping something from the other side of the island, his back facing them. Mingyu and Wonwoo stood at their place, unnoticed, until Seokmin turned around to grab for some chopped vegetables on the island. He stopped abruptly as his eyes landed on Mingyu and Mingyu smiled softly.  
"Gyu." Seokmin said, his voice was watery and a little choked up and Mingyu felt like crying again. Jeonghan then whipped his head back so fast Mingyu almost flinched. Jeonghan looked alarmed at first, then happy, then tears started welling up his eyes as he smiles wider and made his way towards Mingyu, completely ignoring whatever it was that he was chopping. He threw off the gloves he had on on the counter beside Mingyu and hugged him tight. Mingyu, being the tallest, had always felt awkward with hugs, specially from his hyungs. But with Jeonghan's hands pressed firmly at his back and neck, Mingyu felt like he could break down then and there. He let out a relieved sigh as Jeonghan hugs him tighter and Mingyu was once again flooded with memories from the last time they met. He then started stuttering out apologies to Jeonghan as he burries his head on his shoulder and Jeonghan just soothes him down till he was sure he's done crying.  
"Mingyu, I'm proud of you. I don't hate you for what you did, okay? I know you were only protecting them back then, okay? And you did so well, Mingyu." Mingyu felt his heart lighten at that which had him squeezing Jeonghan tighter. He looked up from Jeonghan's shoulder and sees Wonwoo beside Seokmin, who was smiling softly up at him and Mingyu let go of Jeonghan to limp towards Seokmin. He hugs him tight as well and they both ended up laughing for some reason which had Wonwoo and Jeonghan smiling at them.

"We're almost done here, go drink some water or milk, or something." Jeonghan says as he grabs for his gloves again and picking up where he left off. Wonwoo already had the fridge open and was taking out a carton of milk when Seokmin placed a glass of water in front of him before going back to the stove. Jeonghan had started 'scolding' him then about being reckless and being too headstrong and that he should be more careful next time, okay? Because patching you up is easy but waiting for you to wake up was hell. Mingyu laughs. Mingyu was seated at the high chair with his glass of milk in front of him as Seokmin placed a bowl of fried rice in front of him and another bowl of some kind of soup. Wonwoo was seated next to him and had assured him he can eat as the three of them waits for the rest before eating. Jeonghan and Seokmin were almost done cleaning and Mingyu was halfway through his food when there was a weird knock on the door. Three continuous knocks, a single knock, and three knocks again. Mingyu sees the other's relax after the last knock as Wonwoo stands up from beside him and went for the door. He hears a few voices at the end of the room and a few moments later he sees Minghao running up to him, hugging him from behind. Mingyu then sees Jihoon, Joshua, and Seungkwan walking up to them with bags in their hands and Wonwoo trailing behind them. Minghao then pulled back and Mingyu was about to turn around to hug him properly when he was suddenly held in a choke hold; one of Minghao's arms tight around his neck and the other holding the back of his head tightly.

"You fucking dumbass!" Minghao yelled. Mingyu knows the choke hold was just held jokingly but he can feel Minghao tightening it a bit.  
"Do you have any idea what you put us through?! The next time you try to be the fucking hero again i'll fucking grill you myself! Do you understand!?" Minghao yells. Mingyu nods and he can see everyone laughing slightly at them and he exagerated a bit when Minghao let him go by dramatically taking deep breaths in. He then stood up and hugged Minghao properly. He can feel Minghao's arms wrap around his back as he pulls him close.  
"You big dummy." Minghao whispers to his shirt. Mingyu chuckled a bit and apologized. He pulled back and pretended that he didn't see him wipe a stray tear off. Mingyu sat back down on his chair and pulled Minghao in and made him sit on his lap as he wraps his arms around his stomach. Minghao protested loudly but had promptly sat comfortably on Mingyu's lap. Jihoon and Joshua were asking him how he feels and that they're glad he's okay now as they put the groceries away. Mingyu had locked eyes with Seungkwan and the younger smiled at him.  
"Seungkwan, I'm sorry." Mingyu said, his chin propped up on Minghao's shoulder as Minghao drinks from his glass of milk.  
"It's okay. Wonwoo hyung told us everything already." Seungkwan said. Mingyu was about to argue that it doesn't justify what he did but his thoughts were interrupted with a loud hyung! coming from behind him. Minghao removed his arms off of him and stood up and went to help the other with preparing lunch as Chan ran up to Mingyu and hugged him.  
"Hyung! You're awake! I told Wonwoo hyung to tell me when you're awake." Chan said from Mingyu's chest. Mingyu looked up at Wonwoo, who was helping Jihoon by the refrigerator, with a guilty smile on his face. Mingyu remembers Joshua helping them out a while ago but he couldn't find the elder now.  
"Sorry Channie, he was hungry and I kinda forgot." Wonwoo said. Mingyu looked down and it looked like Chan didn't even hear him. He was smiling dopely and Mingyu hugged him tighter. Mingyu then saw that Chan came out of the room with Soonyoung, Jun, and Hansol. Jun had smiled at him when he shot him a worried look. Jun rolled his eyes and pulled at the collar of his shirt down to expose his shoulder and there was barely even a scar now. He smiles at that and he looked at either sides of Jun and saw Soonyoung and Hansol looking weridly out of it. they were usually the loud ones, with Soonyoung joking around and Hansol making lame jokes that has everyone laughing anyways.  
"Hyung, you okay?" Mingyu asks. This had Soonyoung staggering back a bit. Chan then pulled off of Mingyu and leaned in to his ear.  
"Hyung, Soonyoung hyung and Hansol hyung had been weird since we got back. I think they think that we think its their fault that we got hurt. I keep telling Soonyoung hyung that i know it wasn't him but he still feels bad about it." Chan pulled back with a sort of sad and confused face and Mingyu kind of felt his heart break a little. he looks up and sees Jun taking Hansol's hand and dragging him towards the dinning table to help Seungkwan and Seokmin to set it up and Mingyu asked Chan to help his hyungs with the groceries so they can eat. Mingyu then walked up towards Soonyoung and he could see Soonyoung looking everywhere but his eyes.  
"Mingyu, look, I... I uh..." Soonyoung looks frustrated. He looked like he's about to cry too and Mingyu has had enough crying this morning.  
"Hyung." Mingyu said, he took Soonyoung's hands in his and squeezed them tightly. He pulled him towards the couch and sat down, patting at the spot next to him for Soonyoung to sit there.  
"Hyung, we know it wasn't you, okay? We know you wouldn't hurt us like that. You wouldn't hurt Chan like that, would you?" Mingyu asked. He can see Soonyoung's lips trembling as he shook his head no and Mingyu pulls the elder in for a hug right when the tears starts falling.  
"It's just that... it's-" a sob shakes through Soonyoung and Mingyu could feel himself tearing up as well, "Wonwoo and Joshua showed us, and he just.. the other me, he-" Mingyu runs soothing hands at the older's back as he started crying harder.  
"Mingyu, he was so scared. He's having nightmares and he sees me..." Soonyoung says softly and Mingyu knows what it feels. To see your face and see a monster.  
"Hyung, you know about my look alike, right?" Soonyoung nods.  
"Well I have nightmares of him too. Do you know how scary that is?" Mingyu jokes. Soonyoung laughs quietly at that and started hitting Mingyu's back weakly.  
"That is not the same and you know it." Soonyoung scolds but Mingyu knows he's getting through to him.  
"Hyung, he knows that it wasn't you. That those guys weren't us! Okay? We know you'll never hurt him. Any of us, for that matter." Mingyu explains. He feels Soonyoung nod slosly at his chest and hears him sniffle a few more times before his breathing goes back to normal.

Mingyu sees Wonwoo walk up to them and mouths You okay? to Mingyu. Mingyu nods and stood up and pulled Soonyoung up before making their way towards the dining table. Mingyu looks on to the scene in front of him and smiles fondly. Soonyoung left his side and went straight beside Chan and the youngest started asking him if he was okay. Soonyoung smiles as Chan started serving him food on his plate. Soonyoung and Chan were on one side of the table, along with Seokmin, Jun, Hansol, and Seungkwan. Jun asking Seokmin how he made the dish as Seungkwan and Hansol spoked quietly at their end of the table. Jihoon and Jeonghan were talking quietly as well too, seated in front of Seungkwan and Hansol. Minghao was in front of Jun, leaning over the food and listening in on Seokmin who was happily explaining his recipe. Wonwoo slipped his hand in his and had asked Mingyu if he wanted to eat again. Mingyu nodded. They were on their way to take their seat beside Minghao when Joshua emerges from one of the rooms and had looked at all of them and smiled sadly.  
"I'm gonna bring him a plate." Joshua said, Jeonghan nodded and everyone seems to have dropped their conversations as they all looked down sullenly at their plate.  
"Is that for Seungcheol hyung? He's not eating with us?" Mingyu asked. No one answered. No one seems to be moving save from Jeonghan and Joshua who were making a plate for Seungcheol. Mingyu felt Wonwoo squeeze his hand and he looked up and saw Wonwoo looking at him with a sad smile, shaking his head no.

"Actually," Jeonghan spoke up, "I think Mingyu would like to see Seungcheol, or rather, it's the other way around." Jeonghan says. Joshua looked at him confused as Jeongah grabbed the plate from his hand and handed them over to Mingyu, who let go of Wonwoo's hand and held on the plate carefully. Mingyu looked at all of them, confused, before Jeonghan had turned him around and pushed him towards the end of the living room, to a room on the other side of the one he came out of earlier. Jeonghan smiled and turned on his heel to take his seat again.  
Mingyu knocked on the door twice before turning the knob and slowly peeking his head through the door.  
"Hyung?" Mingyu called out. He saw Seungcheol seated at the edge of the bed with his head on his hands. Seungcheol then whipped his head towards the door when he hears Mingyu's voice.  
"Gyu." Seungcheol said queitly. Mingyu stepped in the room and set the plate on top of a dresser and smiled. Seungcheol then stood up and ran up to Mingyu and wrapped his arms around him. Mingyu has had a lot of hugs today but this definitely was the tightest. Like, physically-hurting kind of tightness.  
"Hyung. Tight. Too... tight." Mingyu croaked out and Seungcheol let go and started apologizing.  
"You're okay. You're really okay." Seungcheol said, Mingyu smiles and nodded. He hugs Seungcheol this time and burries his face in his shoulder.  
"I am." Mingyu said, his voice muffled in Seungcheol's shirt.  
"I'm okay hyung, okay? None of what happened was your fault, okay?" Mingyu said, he could feel Seungcheol's hold on him tighten and Mingyu could feel how frustrated the elder was.  
"And I'm sorry. For, y'know... attacking you and Jeonghan hyung before. I didn't mean to..." Mingyu started, but Seungcheol pulled back shaking his head no.  
"No. Don't you dare apologize. You were awesome, dude! You did that to make sure Chan and everyone was okay, and that's what matters. Okay?" Seungcheol reassures him. Mingyu nods and somehow he still doesn't feel relieved.  
"Hyung, why don't you eat with us today? with everyone? I'm sure they'd want you there." Mingyu sees Seungcheol visibly tense up to that and Mingyu feels something tug at his heart. Seungcheol lets go of the hug and smiled up at Mingyu.  
"I don't know..." Seungcheol quietly picks up the plate from the top of the dresser and heads back towards the bed. Mingyu wathces on silently and he's sort of rendered speechless. He knows Seungcheol feels conflicted somehow but he doesn't knwo why.  
"I can't, Gyu." Seungcheol had placed the plate on the bedside table now as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his head hung low between his shoulders and his eyes downcast.  
"You think i can face any of them? any of you?" Seunghceol said. Mingyu could hear him choke up at his words as he spoke.  
"Mingyu, it's me. It's my fault we're in this shit. It's been my fault all along and all i ever did was sold myself out as the guy you can all rely on when you wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me!" Seungcheol had his face in his hands again as he fights back a sob. Mingyu wants to come closer and comfort the older but he felt himself getting worked up.  
"Are you serious right now? You had all of them worried all because you think they- because you think we blame you for all this?!" Mingyu says, his voice louder than he had intended but he really couldn't care less. He sees Seungcheol looking up at him with a confused look on his face like he genuinely is surprised that he could be wrong. And Mingyu hates it.

"Look, we were in that shit for years and it wasn't your fault that we were there. We were already there and you helped us get our shit together enough to make our way out of that hell hole and now you think we'd hate you because of what we found out? Yeah, it was shit that it happened but fuck you if you think we'd hate you for that!" Mingyu says, his frustration getting the better of him. Seungcheol was still stuck in his place looking at Mingyu like he grew a second head. Mingyu took a deep breath and tried to compose himself before he went on.  
"None of that shit changes the fact that you have taken care of us since we've gotten out of that place. That you've been the one we've been relying on for the past few years because we know you'll be there for us. And now you something rattles you and scares you and you're abandoning us like how-" "I am not abandoning anyone." Seungcheol cut him off.  
"But you might as well have!" Mingyu yells back. "Didn't you think that maybe they're scared too? Didn't you think that maybe this is the scariest time everyone has ever had? I don't know about you but i'm scared out of my mind! And i just woke up earlier. I woke up seeing everyone walking on goddamn eggshells and trying not to say something that will ruin the mood and throw this happy family facade off." Mingyu says, he never meant to blurt out how scared he was, how small he felt about everything that's going on and that he's scared that the only family he's ever known might be starting to break off little by little.  
"Mingyu." Seungcheol was standing in front of him now, his hand on Mingyu's arms as he tries to calm him down.  
"Hyung,I'm... I'm scared." Mingyu admitted. Seungcheol had his arms wrapped around Mingyu by then as he rubs a soothing hand up and down Mingyu's back.  
"I know you're scared too. I'm not saying you shouldn't be- I'm just... I know you're scared and i'm trying to say that it's okay to be scared." Mingyu said softly. He could feels Seungcheol let out a shaky breath at that and he went on.  
"I know you think you have to be strong all the time but there's thirteen of us. We're all in this together, okay?" Mingyu said. tightening his hug at the end of his sentence. He could feel Seungcheol's uneasiness and frustration ebbing away as he pulls off of him and Mingyu realized with a start that that was too accurate.  
"Hyung, i think i just used Jeonghan hyung's powers." Mingyu said, a bit embarrassed given that they've all agreed not to use their powers on each other without consent.  
"Yeah, i figured." Seungcheol said, he went back to grab for the plate he placed on the bed side table before turning back to Mingyu.  
"His powers goes both ways, y'know." Seungcheol says. Mingyu flushes a bit but figures that that's probably for the best given what he was intending to do.  
"Whatever. Let's just go." Mingyu says, ignoring the smug smile on Seungcheol's face as they made their way out of the room. They opened the door and were a bit startled by seeing Jeonghan standing in front of the door.  
"Hyung? Were you listening in on our- hmph!" Mingyu's words were muffled as Jeonghan pulls him in for a hug and Mingyu realizes that Wonwoo and Joshua were also standing behind the door. Jeonghan was saying comforting words at Mingyu who was protesting that he was fine now, hyung. Seungcheol sheepishly smiled at Joshua and Wonwoo before Jeonghan had let go of Mingyu and promptly hit him in the head.  
"You two dumbasses better hurry up now. You made my and Seokmin's food wait because of all your drama!" Jeonghan scolds. Joshua smiles as he takes the plate of food from Seungcheol and pulls Wonwoo and Mingyu towards the dining area when he see Seungcheol wrap his arms around Jeonghan. Mingyu hears Jeonghan's weak attempt of protests and insults before he turns around and sees Seungcheol leave a quick kiss on the others lips. Mingyu whips his head around quickly and hears Joshua chuckling.  
"It's not something you haven't seen before Mingyu." Joshua says. Mingyu flushed at that and just stares at the floor boards as he walks. He sees the rest looking up from their plates as they made their way back. Mingyu sees his plate missing from the counter where he was eating earlier and felt Wonwoo's hand slip into his as he was lead to the end of the table in front of Seokmin and Chan. Everyone was smiling up at him until they all heard the familiar thud of Jeonghan hitting someone in the head and Seungcheol whining softly. Mingyu saw Seungcheol tense up the second he sees everyone staring up at him and he also saw Jeonghan squeezing his hands before draggin him down on his seat. Jihoon had now moved up at the head of the table, next to Seungkwan and Joshua. Jeonghan sat right next to Joshua and had pulled Seungcheol in between him and Mingyu. Minghao was at the end of their side of the table now, besides Wonwoo.  
"Are you feeling better now, hyung?" Chan asked. Seungcheol was a bit taken back at the question but he smiled as he reasures Chan that yeah, I'm better now.  
"Well, if i had known it was Mingyu hyung who would've gotten your head out of your ass i would've tried harder in waking him up." Chan said as he digs in to his plate. Everyone stopped and stared at Chan who was shoving food nonchalantly till he looks up and sees everyone's faces. Mingyu snorts and everyone bursted out laughing as Chan looks around, blushing madly.  
"You." Joshua points at Seungcheol, "This is your fault. You and your mouth." Joshua says in between laughs. Seokmin and Soonyoung have thrown themselves over Chan, hugging him as they laugh out loud as Seungkwan started hitting Hansol as he laughs quietly with Jun. Jihoon was laughing more with his whole body with his hands clasped down to his mouth. Mingyu remembers the last time Jihoon laughed out loud. he could still feel his head ringing with how loud and painful it was as they ran away from the broken windows they were passing by by then.  
Seungcheol was protesting that the rest were just as bad as he was and that he shouldn't be the only one to blame. Mingyu's laugh was cut off when he felt a hand pressed gently on his thigh and turned to see Wonwoo smiling shyly, as if asking if it was okay. Mingyu snaked his hand under Wonwoo's and had interlocked their fingers together as the rest of them keep the banter alive by passing the blame from one person to another while they eat. Seungcheol blaming Jeonghan for making him say such things and Jeonghan saying it was Jihoon who keeps cursing in front of everyone. Jihoon counters that he barely opens his mouth anymore and that it was Soonyoung who won't shut up in front of Chan. And it eventually makes a full circle when Minghao blames Seungcheol for not scolding anyone since he does it too.

Mingyu looks around the table with his friends, his _brothers_ , and he cent help but feel like he's okay. They're okay. With half of them laughing with their mouths full, Seungcheol laughing as well as he defends that _I'm not the only one who curses in this fucking family!_ as Jeonghan has his arm on Seungcheol's hand. Mingyu turns his head and smiles down at Wonwoo. Wonwoo looks back at him mid laugh and Mingyu sighs happily. He feels okay now. He truly is okay now. He's surrounded by the people he loves and he's happy. 

He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> so i kind of made them not use their powers here to show that they really dont like using them if it can be helped...  
> there's gonna be more explanation for that later on, though.
> 
> Also i hope the flow of the story isnt that bad UnU i swear the good parts are coming soon i have invested my soul in this already and i'll be damned if i dont see this through.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! if you have any questions regarding the story or maybe if some parts are confusing you can comment them below or scream at me on my twitter @punk_assnerd


End file.
